


Misunderstandings to a Perfect Ending

by MissLalaMoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, i'm not sure what else to tag, mentions of cheating, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLalaMoon/pseuds/MissLalaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol misunderstood and Jihoon wants a perfect ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings to a Perfect Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Seventeen fanfic and I love it a lot. This was originally posted here on my Mpreg Drabbles/One Shots collection (on my AFF account). Since it was over 1,000 words I decided to post it as a side story since I loved the way it came out. I hope you all like it! Sorry for any type of errors!

 

When Jihoon found out he was pregnant, he was scared. He was scared because his lover, Seungcheol, wasn’t there. Seungcheol was in Japan for an internship, and once he completes that internship, he will be able to get a job at South Korea’s top marketing company. Jihoon wanted to call him and tell him the news, but he knew Seungcheol was going to drop everything and take the first plane back to Seoul. He didn’t want him to do that, so he didn’t tell him, even when they would Skype, he would cover up his stomach as much as possible and when he would leave in the middle to vomit, he would tell Seungcheol that he was sick.

It’s the day Seungcheol is coming back and Jihoon is excited! He cannot wait to see his lover after so long and share the news that they are going to be parents. “Appa is coming home, baby.” He cooed down at his swell. He loves the way the bump looks; he thinks he looks adorable, along with many others. Some people come up to him in the streets telling him how cute he looks. At first, he blushed in embarrassment, but after his friend Wonwoo told him he does look cute with the swell, he decided to embrace his adorable look.

Wonwoo and his boyfriend Mingyu wanted to accompany the small male to the airport, but Jihoon said no, because he wanted to tell Seungcheol, and he wants it to just the two of them.

Jihoon stood by the fence in front of the doors where Seungcheol should be walking through any minute now. When he heard the excited squeals of children, he saw that people started coming out of the double doors. He quickly picked up his sign that said “Choi Seungcheol <3” in big black letters. He got on his tip toes to see if he can see his lover, he beamed when he saw Seungcheol walking out of the doors.

“Seungcheol!” He shouted rising up his sign for Seungcheol can see it.

Seungcheol grinned when he saw his tiny lover on his tip toes waving his sign back and forth like an adorable mad man. “I missed you baby,” is the first thing he told Jihoon as he pulled him into a hug over the fence.

The smaller giggled and snuggled into his lovers arms. After getting to the other side of the fence, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon back him into his arms and held him tight. He hated being in Japan. Don’t get him wrong, the country is beautiful and people are amazing, but Jihoon wasn’t there with him. He couldn’t get himself to enjoy his time there, every night he wanted his small lover in his arms. He missed Jihoon like crazy. He had to stop himself multiple times from taking the first plane back to Seoul to be with Jihoon. Now, after four months, he is home, in Jihoon’s arms.

Seungcheol let go of Jihoon to take a look at his lover. It feels like years since he has seen Jihoon, he kind of forgot how his body looks like, just as his eyes were going below the smaller males waist, his eyes moved back to his lover’s stomach. Under Jihoon’s shirt, there was a bump, a small bump, but you can still see it. Why didn’t he feel it when he hugged him? Seungcheol thought.

Jihoon confusingly stared at his lover, “Seungcheol?” He softy called out his name. He noticed that Seungcheol eyes were on his stomach and smiled. He saw the bump! Now, Jihoon can tell him! “Seungcheol, we are going to be—”

Before he could finish Seungcheol interrupted him. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yes I am!” Jihoon cheered. “Isn’t that great?!” He squealed.

“How is that great?!” Seungcheol shouted.

Jihoon smile fell, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you cheated on me! Look how small the swell is!” He shouted.

 “Wh-What? S-Seungcheol!” Jihoon yelled in disbelief. Seungcheol thinks he cheated? Jihoon is too in love with him to even do that. He loves him so much; he doesn’t even look at male celebrities.

“You’re what, two months? Jihoon, I have been gone for four!” Seungcheol continued to shout.

Jihoon bit his lower lip in embarrassment; people are starting to look at them. “Seungcheol, let’s go home an—” He softy said grabbing onto Seungcheol’s arm.

Seungcheol pushed Jihoon’s hands off of him. “No! I’m not going home with you. You might have let that asshole fuck you senseless all over _our_ place.” He didn’t give Jihoon enough time to react and walked off, leaving a scared pregnant Jihoon in the busy airport.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m going to fucking kill him!” Wonwoo growled.

After being left in the airport by Seungcheol, Jihoon went over to Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s house to seek some comfort from his best friends. As soon as he was done telling the couple what happened to him, Wonwoo and Mingyu went on a fit of rage.

Mingyu was about to walk out the door to find Seungcheol and “beat the shit out of him” when Wonwoo and Jihoon managed to stop him. A little after Mingyu calmed down, Wonwoo flipped and threw the couch pillows all over the place. Mingyu didn’t even bother to calm his boyfriend down; he was still seething with anger himself.

Jihoon is regretting coming to the couple’s house, but he is the only one he can go to. His parents live on the other side of South Korea and his siblings are all over the world studying. He has other friends, but he trusts the couple more than anybody else.

Wonwoo stopped once he saw Jihoon crying. He hated when the smaller male cried, he is too sweet to deserve any of this. Jihoon is the nicest person you will ever meet, what Seungcheol did to get him, is a great mystery to Wonwoo. “Hoonie, you need to stop crying, it is not good for you or the baby.” He said, seating next the pregnant male and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“I know.” Jihoon whimpered, “But what he told me, it hurts. I would never cheat on him. I love him too much to.”

“Oh, sweeties, I know.” Wonwoo cooed, pulling him into a hug. “How about you go to the spare bedroom and rest? You have had a long day, okay?”

Jihoon nodded against his chest. “Okay.” He sniffles.

Once Mingyu got Jihoon situated in the spare room, Wonwoo went to go call Seungcheol and chew his ear off, while Mingyu sat next to his boyfriend who is ready to explode. A couple rings went and Seungcheol answered, but before he could utter a “hello,” Wonwoo went off.

“You piece of fucking shit! How dare you tell those things to Jihoon! He is pregnant for Christ Sake, you asshole! He doesn’t need this shit you know! He is six months pregnant you idiot, he can have the baby premature if he is in this type of state! He cried himself to sleep whimpering your name! Get your ass here now before I go to wherever the hell you are and drag it here!”  Wonwoo didn’t bother to let Seungcheol response and just hung up the phone.

“You did good baby.” Mingyu whispered, planting a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Asshole better come.” He mutter leaning onto Mingyu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol nervously stood at the door step of the couple’s house. After he got the call from Wonwoo, how felt like such an ass. Jihoon is six months pregnant, but his stomach looks too small. Maybe it was just the clothing Jihoon was wearing that made it look small. He knows what he said to his lover was wrong, but why did he hide it from him? He is pregnant with his child; Seungcheol has every right to know about them.

Before he could knock, the door swung open and there stood Mingyu, and if looks could kill, Seungcheol would be dead and buried six feet under.

Mingyu didn’t say anything and motioned him to come in. He walked in expecting Wonwoo to be there and punch him in the face, but no, silence greeted him.

“Wonwoo is making dinner. He didn’t want to see you.” Mingyu said standing next to him. “Jihoon is in the spare room. He should be up. Wonwoo was just in there. Go.” He ordered to the older male.

Seungcheol nodded and softy thanked Mingyu before walking into the hallway. He made it to the door of the room and hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Come in,” came Jihoon’s weak voice. He opened the door and was met with the sight of Jihoon sitting on the middle of the bed wrapped in a blanket with red puffy eyes. He walked over to his lover and sat on the bed.

“Wonwoo, I told you, I’ll be out in a bit.” Jihoon said not realizing Seungcheol is in the room.

“Baby,” Seungcheol whispered.

Jihoon snapped his head at the voice. “S-Seungcheol,” He whimpered. He didn’t think Seungcheol was going to come after him. He thought he lost him forever. He thought he was going to raise their child on his own.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. Wonwoo called me and told me everything. I should have believed you, honey. I am so sorry, please forgive me. I knew you wouldn’t cheat on me, I was an ass.” He said, getting Jihoon out of the blanket and pulling him into his arms. He smiled when he felt the baby bump touch his stomach.

Jihoon gripped onto his lover as if his life depended on it. “Seungcheol,” He sobbed. “I would never cheat on you. I love you too much.” He cried, burying his face into the taller male’s neck.

“I know, I know.” The taller cooed, tightening his hold on his crying lover. He let Jihoon cling onto him and cry his big heart out before pulling him off of him to wipe his lover’s tears away.

The smaller sniffled as his lover took care of him. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too, baby, and our little baby inside of you.” Seungcheol said, placing his hand over Jihoon’s stomach.

Jihoon giggled as Seungcheol leaned down to kiss his stomach. “Why is your stomach to so small for being six months pregnant?” He asked, poking the small swell.

“I asked the doctor and he said it is because my physique is small, so I don’t look as far along as I should. He said some people get huge and some people don’t even look like they are pregnant.” Jihoon explained, running his hand through the elder’s hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Seungcheol asked after a while sitting up and leaned against the headboard bringing Jihoon with him.

“I didn’t want you to come home without finishing the program. I knew once you found out you were going to drop everything and come. I didn’t want you to.” Jihoon answered, leaning back on Seungcheol’s chest.

Seungcheol hummed in understanding. “Okay, that’s true. Let’s just forget about this, okay?” He said leaning down to plant a kiss on top of his head.

“Okay.” Jihoon mumbled sleep is taking over him.

Seungcheol smiled when he heard the soft snores of his lover, and grinned like an idiot when he felt the kick of his child against his hand.

 


End file.
